1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses, recording methods, recording media, and programs, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a recording medium, and a program capable of presenting executable processing on a screen for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital video cameras using optical disks, such as digital versatile disks (DVDs), as recording media have been widely used. The system structure of optical disks installed in such digital video cameras is defined based on hierarchy, such as a physical layer, a logical layer, and an application layer. In this case, one or more elements of optical disks are defined in a plurality of layers, and elements of digital video cameras are defined so as to correspond to the one or more elements defined in the plurality of layers of optical disks.
More specifically, when an optical disk is a DVD, elements are defined as described below. In the physical layer, for example, the structure, the modulation system, and the error-correcting system of the disk, such as DVD Specifications for Recordable Disc (DVD-R), DVD Specifications for Re-recordable Disc (DVD-RW), or DVD Specifications for +ReWritable Disc (DVD+RW), are defined as information of the type of DVD. In the logical layer, for example, a Universal Disk Format (UDF) or a UDF Bridge is defined as a logical format of a file system (hereinafter, referred to as a file format). In the application layer, for example, a DVD-Video format (hereinafter, referred to as a “video mode”), a DVD Video Recording format (hereinafter, referred to as a “VR mode”), or a DVD+RW Video Recording format (hereinafter, referred to as a “+VR mode”) is defined as an application format (hereinafter, referred to as a recording format) for recording data on the DVD.
More specifically, when a digital video camera is capable of dealing with a DVD whose DVD type is “DVD+RW” and a recording format of a “+VR mode”, data can be recorded on the optical disk whose DVD type is “DVD+RW” in the recording format “+VR mode”.
In order to photograph an object using such a digital video camera, a user installs a DVD in a drive of the digital video camera. The digital video camera identifies an element in the physical layer. That is, the digital video camera determines the type of the DVD installed in the drive (for example, determines whether a DVD of a “DVD-R” type or a “DVD+RW” type is installed). In addition, the digital video camera identifies an element in the application layer. That is, the digital video camera determines the recording format of the DVD installed in the drive (for example, determines whether the recording format is a “video mode” or a “+VR mode”).
As a result of such identification, a known digital video camera displays a screen on a display unit 1, as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows the display unit 1 displaying a screen of the known digital video camera.
On the upper right portion of the display unit 1 displaying the screen shown in FIG. 1 of the known digital video camera, a media icon 2-1 representing that the type of disk defined in the physical layer of the installed DVD (optical disk) is “+RW” (that is, “DVD+RW”) and a recording format icon 2-2 representing that the type of recording format defined in the application layer is “VIDEO” (that is, a DVD+RW Video Recording format (“+VR mode”)) are shown from the top in that order.
Accordingly, in the known digital video camera, the user is able to identify that the installed DVD is rewritable, that is, the “DVD+RW” type, and that the type of recording format defined in the application layer is “VIDEO” by looking at an icon set 2 including the media icon 2-1 and the recording format icon 2-2.
In addition, a counter 3 representing that an elapsed recording time is 0:00:00, that is, recording is not performed, is shown on the left of the icon set 2. In addition, a remaining battery level 4 representing that the remaining battery time is 120 minutes is shown on the left of the counter 3.
As described above, the known digital video camera indicates the type of disk and the type of recording format.
A camera-integrated recorder that identifies the type of disk, which is an element defined in a physical layer, and the type of recording format, which is an element defined in an application layer, in accordance with a disk profile of an optical disk read from a drive, that generates information (icons or the like) corresponding to the type of disk and the type of recording format, and that displays video data on which the generated information is superimposed is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-206824.